fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
New Super Mario Bros. Dimensions
'''Super Mario Bros. Dimensions '''is a new upcoming Super Mario 3D Platformer game that will be released for the Nintendo 3DS, it will include a new story involving Dimentio the "Master of Dimensions" appearing alot as Bowser's main assistant; Controls Gameplay The gameplay is similar to any of the Mario platformer games with the player moving Mario across lots of levels, but this game mainly uses the 3D elements of Super Mario 3D Land and some of the elements from Super Mario 64 games; 3D Platformer The adventure is back in 3D which returns from Super Mario 3D Land. Players can now explore areas and then when finishing the level they will be able to get a Grand Star and the player will also obtain a trophy themed on the level which can be placed in the Trophy Room of each Main Hub of the World. Characters There are 8 playable characters appearing in the game, every character having advantages and disadvantages, such as having all-around stats but not having any high stats, having a good speed stat but having a low power stat. One character is default while the other seven are unlocked at different parts of the game in the adventure. Power-Ups Power-Up items return in the all new adventure! There are a variety of retro and new Power-Ups to choose from, every Power-Up having a unique ability to help Mario in his quest! Some of these include the Fire Flower, Mushroom, 1-Up Mushroom and the new Thunder Cloud Power-Up! Rideable Characters Rideable characters return, but this time you can choose from Yoshis and Baby Yoshis! Baby Yoshi's have unique abilities such as breathing fire and electric or lighting up dark rooms and other helping things. Worlds There are 25 worlds to explore in the game, 16 Normal and 8 Special Worlds! The last 8 Special Worlds have some of the hardest levels in the game! Levels New Levels appear with lots of puzzles, challenges and battles involved! In every level you can a Grand Star for completing a level. You can get a trophey of each level if you get a Grand Star in that level! Adventure The adventure is just like any other Mario adventure involving Mario rescue the kidnapped Princess Peach from Bowser and also Bowser has stolen all the Grand Stars from the Castle meaning that their might not be much peace in the land, Bowser does not care, he only cares about using the Grand Stars to take over the Mushroom Kingdom and he has entrusted his co. Villains to protect the Worlds from Mario and his friends! Toad Houses Toad Houses or Mushroom Houses return as helping levels, you must play a minigame depending on what colour house you are in, Blue, Red, Green, Yellow, Purple, Orange or Black. The Toad inside will depend upon which colour the house is (Blue for Blue Toad, Red for Red Toad and so on). Toadsworth has a house in World 1 but he will only give tips and hints. Toadette's Music Park This is the other version of a Toad House. Inside you will play a music based minigame where Toadette will play a tune from the World the Music Park is located in, and you must repeat it by jumping on the giant piano keys, if you get it right you will get a Power-Up and Trophy. Helpers There are a few helpers in some levels, such as Nokis and Piantas in beach areas, Kong characters in Jungle areas and many more! Main Hub The Main Hub of the game is Peach's Castle. Here you can explore the castle to find coins, items and hints to some levels. In the Castle, there are lots of paintings like Super Mario 64, these paintings are landscape portraits of the 24 Worlds and you can jump into them to get into a room in the Castle that is themed as it, in this room there will be more paintings so you can access levels by jumping into those. Modes Adventure Travel through 24 worlds on a mission to save the poor kidnapped Princess, Princess Peach and collect the Grand Stars along the way so you can restore the peace in the land! Race Race against a computer or player online to see who can reach the goal of a course the fastest! Coin Race Race against a computer or player online and see who can collect the most coins of a course. The player with the most coins wins! Battle Battle with 3 Computer or Online Player opponents to see who can stay in the arena the longest! Story Characters Playable Characters Character Abilities Supporting Cast Heroes Villains Rideable Characters Yoshi Colours Baby Yoshi Colours Category:Fan Games Category:Mario Games Category:2012 Category:Rated E Games Category:Platforming Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:3D Platforming Games Category:3D Games Category:Adventure Games Category:Upcoming Games